


Can we be memes someday?

by Lesbihonest_though



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female OC, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Highschool AU, I actually wasn't on crack while writing this, MC is kind of a bitch, No Smut, Probably going to change the title, Update tags as I go, aged-down characters, characters are ooc probably, first chapter was 7 pages on google docs, literally can't write conversations, please don't take without my permission, school is stressful, some oc's are based off people I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbihonest_though/pseuds/Lesbihonest_though
Summary: MC accidentally adds in an unknown person as she tries to send a picture. The person can't leave without V's permission, who is rarely ever active. The person goes by a strange username and seems to be quite sly.Who is this new person?How will Yoosung cope with all this new attention to himself?





	1. A break from classes brings unexpected chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my second story....I really just needed to upload it before I go to dinner with the fam. It's a modern, high school AU with Zen, Jaehee, Yoosung, MC and the OC as sophomores. Jumin and 707 are juniors, and V is a senior. I didn't go by age but by the level of difficulty to get them. 
> 
> If you're here for the other characters, sorry it's mostly going to focus on the Oc and Yoosung  
> Plus it's after the first 'party' so not much is going on.

_ MC added (xyx) to the chat _

MC: sorry, i was trying to send a picture to a friend.

MC: i guess i added someone

707: who is it?

MC: friend who goes to my school 

MC: i’ll tell her to take herself out of it 

707: i’ll let V know about the situation 

707: he prob won’t take action until something happens 

707: god seven o seven will save you all!

_707 has left the chat_

_Yoosung★  has entered the chat_

Yoosung★: WOw 

Yoosung★: my phone was going off so i thought i’d check

xyx: MC u stupid f*ck

xyx: it says the admin of the chat must grant my request to leave 

xyx: take me out

xyx: I got paint all over my hands because of u

_MC renamed (xyx) to ‘Kermit’_

_Kermit renamed Kermit to ‘Crispy Beans’_

Crispy Beans: my hands is teal now 

MC: teal

MC: not blue

MC: not green

MC: TEaL

Crispy beans sent a photo

Crispy beans: IT’s eveyadjf where

Yoosung★: Umm…

Yoosung★: what’s your real name?

Yoosung★: >_<

Crispy Beans: well

Crispy Beans: I don’t think I want you to know

Crispy Beans: What’s your name, mi amigo?

Yoosung★: >//<

Yoosung★: ?!?!?

Yoosung★: what’s mi amigo mean?

MC: it’s spanish for “my love”

Yoosung★: !!!

Crispy Beans: LOL

Crispy Beans: it means “my friend”

Crispy Beans: “my love” is mi amore

 Crispy Beans: MC aren't you in Spanish 4?

Yoosung★: oh...ok

Crispy Beans: unless you want me to call you that

Yoosung★: Uh thanks but no thanks

MC: stop teasing him

MC: her real name isafafd

MC: dhfasdlfkte fhadfadfe

Yoosung★: MC?

_ MC has left the chat _

 Yoosung★: umm

Yoosung★: …

_ MC has entered the chat _

 MC: srry, she grabbed my phone and ran

MC: she's in study hall rn and she was visiting me in art

MC: i wanted to send a picture of something cause she can’t look the chat

Crispy Beans: Snitches become bitches

Crispy Beans: u never said what ur name was

Yoosung★: uh

Yoosung★: it’s my username

Yoosung★: i’m Kim Yoosung

_Yoosung★ sent a picture_

 

Yoosung★: i have blonde hair 

Crispy Beans: cutie

Yoosung★: what??

Yoosung★: me???

Crispy Beans: Obviously I was talking about MC

Crispy Beans: duh

Yoosung★: oh!

Yoosung★: sorry

Yoosung★: i was under the impression that you were a girl

 

_ ZEN has entered the chat _

ZEN: All men are wolves MC!

ZEN: I will protect you from him!

Crispy Beans: lol 

_Crispy Beans sent a picture_

 

Crispy Beans: No offense MC

Crispy Beans: ur really not my type 

Yoosung★: wait

Yoosung★: it's a picture of your hand

Yoosung★: that doesn't prove that you're really female

ZEN: lol female

MC: thanks crispy

MC: really boosts my self esteem

_Crispy Beans renamed crispy beans to_ _The_ **_FitnessGram_ ** _™_ **_Pacer Test_ ** _is a multistage aerobic capacity_ **_test_ ** _that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter_ **_pacer test_ ** _will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal_

MC: No 

MC: STAP

 

The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal:  what’s the matter MC?

The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal.  Lol.

_MC renamed The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal to butthead._

_butthead renamed butthead to Crispy Beans_

Crispy Beans: how many people are in this chat

Crispy Beans: surely they’re prob annoyed rn

MC: she’s leaving in a minute

MC: go back to class beans

Crispy Beans: pray for me

Crispy Beans: I got PE next block

_Crispy beans has left the app_

_707 has entered the chat_

707: I got in touch with our upperclassmen V

707: he said that he wants to meet...Crispy Beans before he kicked her out.

707: she can leave the app but not the chat cause he hasn’t approved of her yet

_Crispy Beans has entered the chat_

_/Crispy Beans sent a picture/_

MC: is that me?

_Crispy Beans has left the app_

MC: I’m going to kill you!

_MC has left the chat_

ZEN: well 

ZEN: that was interesting

Yoosung★: uh

Yoosung★: yes

707: she sure was comfortable

ZEN: did you look up who that was

707: no

707: i’m still on school wifi lol

707: let’s hope that this will be good

ZEN: I have a bad feeling about this person

Yoosung★: is it because she mentioned PE and you hate that block?

707: he doesn’t want his hair to get messed up

ZEN: -_-

ZEN: thanks guys

_Zen has left the chat_

_Yoosung has left the chat_

707: this is sure to be interesting!

_707 has left the chat_


	2. The baby of the group is soon to be determined

_Y_ _oosung_ _★_ _has entered the chat_

Yoosung★: anyone else here yet?

Yoosung★: just got out of class

_MC has entered the chat_

MC: lol im here

Yoosung★: what’s funny

_MC sent a video_

MC: it’s Crispy and this guy on her bus

_Crispy Beans has entered the app and chat_

Crispy Beans: help

Crispy Beans: there’s aagjkj0-puh

Crispy Beans: wait

Yoosung★: who’s the guy

MC: he’s a year younger than us

Crispy Beans: that’s fine except that he’s known for being the local fuckboi and creep

Crispy Beans: hg;adskjasdf help fme

Crispy Beans: OML

_Crispy Beans has left the app_

_Jumin entered the chat_

Jumin: I heard from Luciel about the current situation

Jumin: who is the newest person here?

_Crispy Beans has entered the app and chat_

Crispy Beans: I’m calling in a favor MC

Crispy Beans: oh, hello other person

Crispy Beans: MC please punch this boy

MC: what did he do?

Yoosung★: what’s his namee?

Jumin: typos

Crispy Beans: he’s trying to cuddle with me

MC: EEWWWWWW

MC: GROSSSS KICK HIM OFF

Crispy Beans: lol

Crispy Beans: he’s asking for nudes again

Yoosung★: Nudesss?@!!!?

Yoosung★: again!!?!?!

Yoosung★: 0-0

Crispy Beans: lmao.

Crispy Beans: have you never asked a girl for nudes before?

Yoosung★: ytrueio

Yoosung★: NO

Yoosung★: I AM A GOOD CHILD

Crispy Beans: lololololol

MC: stop teasing him 

Jumin: I don't really think that it's appropriate to be making jokes when you are telling us that a boy a year younger than you is trying to "feel you up" as the younger generations say

Crispy Beans: wat

MC: exactly who is the younger generation?

Yoosung★: ?

Crispy Beans: but like, even I've asked people for nudes 

Yoosung★: ..0-0..

Crispy Beans: Yoosung....

Yoosung★: yes?

Crispy Beans: are you the baby?

Yoosung★: what!?

Yoosung★: I'm not the babbyy

MC: omg

MC: V needs to kick u out

MC: we get nowhere in a conversation 

Crispy Beans: I think it's no where

Crispy Beans: just because i took academic English this year doesn't make me stupid. 

Jumin: I doubt that

Crispy Beans: ouch

Crispy Beans: roasted by a person I don't know

Jumin: I meant that I doubt that others will think that you are less successful because you are in an academic class rather than honors. 

MC: why didn't you just say that in the first place?

Jumin: I was trying to do that thing where you send multiple texts at once

Jumin: it seems to have not worked

MC: ....

MC: really?

Crispy Beans: I'm sorry

Crispy Beans: but you talk like you're eighty years old

MC: says the one who just typed out 80.

Yoosung★: well

Yoosung★: I'm at home

Yoosung★: I'm going to go play LOLOL

Crispy Beans: totally reminds me to go check up on my dragons

Crispy Beans: I think I just finished a mission

MC: do your homework first

MC: you'll fail ur classes

Jumin: that sounds like a good plan for this night. 

Jumin: we do have class tomorrow

MC: so observant

MC: I'm going over to Zen's to help him get ready for the play 

MC: talk later tonite! 

_MC has left the chat_

Yoosung★: bye!!

_ Yoosung★ has left the chat _

Jumin: I would suggest getting to work..ah Crispy Beans.

Jumin: will you ever reveal your true name?

Crispy Beans: bold for you to assume this isn't my real name

Jumin: Have a safe night

_ Jumin has left the chat _

Crispy Beans: no I think I'll go fall off my roof

Crispy Beans: Je pense que je vais faire mes devoirs

Crispy Beans: tho after a couple rounds of fighting the boss

_ Crispy Beans has left the chat and app _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que je vais faire mes devoirs roughly means "I think I will do my homework." Like I know 3 years of the French language but the only things I can say aloud are "Can I please use the bathroom" and "apple juice" - "Puis-je aller aux toilettes" et "le juice de pomme". 
> 
> So basically Crispy teases Yoosung for being the baby and gets roasted by Jumin. I plan to come back and write more in each scene but I want to get the basics down. Yes, the boy on the bus is based off the boy on my bus. Most of everything that I write about that character will be something that he has said to me. 
> 
> Also AO3 doesn't seem to like that there's not much actual talking going on because it keeps asking me that I need to write at least one sentence. I think I have, but maybe that doesn't count.


	3. But is it considered bullying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung finally proves that he's not the baby everyone thinks he is and Zen gets into some minor trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the things I wrote about in this chapter and the next one are currently happening in my lif. I base this story off my life and other fics that I've read. 
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter out before spring break and traveling. I'm just starting out so it really means a lot to see kudos and hits on this story, thank you so much.

_ Crispy Beans has entered the chat and app _

_ MC has entered the chat _

 

Crispy Beans: I tried to make one of those clans for my group and I so we could take on challenges together. 

Crispy Beans: It denied me

MC: why?

_ ZEN has entered the chat _

ZEN: that’s weird

ZEN: i’m not a gamer but wouldn’t the game want you to make a “clan” so more people play the game?

MC: that does seem weird

Crispy Beans: maybe it’s because I tried to title it “fatasses” 

MC: oh

MC: I think i know what game you’re talking about

MC: it’s on that messenger app with all the games...it tries to be kid friendly

ZEN: why would you name it that?

ZEN: seems kind of offensive

Crispy Beans: that was the plan

Crispy Beans: so that no one that we didn’t know would try and join with us

_ Yoosung★ has entered the chat _

Yoosung★: wow Beans, u game

Crispy Beans: oui oui, I game

Yoosung★: which one

Yoosung★: is it online or like on a station player sort of thing?

MC: lol 

Crispy Beans: yeah, MC it is the one on the app

Yoosung★: which ap{p?

Yoosung★: srry, tryings to type as i platy 

Crispy Beans: I doubt that it’s trying to be kid-friendly

ZEN: what makes you say that?

MC: oh yeah

MC: forgot about that incident last year

Crispy Beans: mhm

_ 707 has entered the chat _

707: ooh

707: I thought i could smell drama

MC: how can you smell drama?

Crispy Beans: basically I met this guy who goes to our school and we would game together on the app.

Crispy Beans: then a bunch of stuff happened and he started to threaten me.

Crispy Beans: i blocked him on the app but somehow he was able to get my email address...so yeah

Yoosung★: wow

Yoosung★: that sounds scary

707: who was it?

ZEN: you should’ve reported it to the counselors. 

ZEN: they would of done something about it. 

Crispy Beans: i did

707: who was the guy?

707: what grade is he in?

Crispy Beans: he’s in MC and I’s grade. Doubt you’d know him

MC: lol you got threatened last year and now you’re being verbally bullied this year

MC: you can’t get much of a break, can u?

Yoosung★: !>!?! 

Yoosung★: you should really tell someone1!!

Crispy Beans: it’s not really much of verbal bullying more than it is name calling

ZEN: so it’s not really bullying at all then?

MC: not if you consider being called a “crack whore” bullying

707: !!!

707: that’s really bad

Yoosung★: yeah that’s really harsh

ZEN: unless it’s true. 

ZEN: if it’s true then you don’t get to say that it’s being mean

707: wow 

Yoosung★: that’s really rude Zen

Yoosung★: i know you have ur suspicions about her but i wouldn’t just assume that about someone. 

MC: the guy that called her that has called her a lot of nasty stuff. 

MC he called me a fat piece of toast

MC: and as you can see, i’m not a piece of bread

707: who woke up on the wrong side of the bed or what?

_ Crispy Beans left the chat _

ZEN: sorry everyone

ZEN: I got my results back from theatre and it turns out that I didn’t make the main actor of the cast for the new play. 

Yoosung★: that doesn’t mean that you can act like a dick to her. 

707: Yoosung!!!!

707: LANGUAGE

707: OUR BABY HAS GROWN UP

707: but seriously Zen, apologize

MC: i understand that you really wanted that part Zen, but you can’t act out on your emotions.

MC: but Crispy said that she was okay

MC: she’s just really upset

ZEN: if you see her, tell her I'm sorry

707: I think that you should wait for her to come back 

707: it doesn't have as much of an effect if MC tells her that you are sorry. 

MC: that's a good idea.

MC: oh, the bell's about to ring

MC: bye everyone!

_ MC left the chat _

707: Zen you should go to class

707: I would skip my next class but I share it with our rich boi and he might tell the teach I'm skipping

707: but seriously, apologize to her

707: that was really disrespectful 

_ 707 left the chat _

ZEN: ...

ZEN: yoosung are you still on?

Yoosung★: I am but gtg to fight a boss

Yoosung★: see you later Zen

_ Yoosung★: left the chat _

ZEN: fight a boss?

ZEN: I thought he had history next...

ZEN: Crispy, if you see this, I'm sorry about before

_ ZEN left the chat  _

  
  



	4. The gender roles are reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the second part of last chapter...didn't really know how to connect it. 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW: sight trigger warning I guess. There's a lot of slurs in this chapter and I don't know if anyone would have a trigger to it so just be careful or skip the chapter.

Crispy Beans  _entered the app and chat_

Crispy Beans: ….

Crispy Beans: MC are you online?

_Yoosung★ entered the chat_

Yoosung★: I think she’s in class

Yoosung★: what’s uhj

Yoosung★: up**

Yoosung★: i’m also in class

Crispy Beans: you can go back to paying attention in your class if you want

Crispy Beans: you probably don’t want to know about this…i just need MC to pick up her phone.

Yoosung★: you can tell me!

Yoosung★: i know that we don’t really know each other, but i think i can still help!

Crispy Beans: I don’t want to say it on messenger..i’ll text you.

Crispy Beans: what’s your number?

Yoosung★: oh!

Yoosung★: umm >//<

Crispy Beans: it’s just that i don’t want everyone here to know my number and i figured that they all know your number.

Yoosung★: OH

Yoosung★: that makes sense :)

Yoosung★: I just thought that the guy should ask for the girl's number

Yoosung★: I am a man after all

Yoosung★: but if you insist...

Yoosung★: its (xxx) xxx-xxxx

Crispy Beans: thanks yoosungie.

Yoosung★: 0-0

Crispy Beans: sorry, i heard from MC that Seven called you that.

Crispy Beans: sounds cringy when i say it.

Yoosung★: Nonono

Yoosung★: it sounds fine!

Yoosung★: i was surprised.

Crispy Beans: I’ll text you

_Crispy Beans left the app and chat_   


_Yoosung★ left the chat_

**Entering the number(s):**

**(xyx)** : hi yoosung!

**(xyx)** : u can put my name as CB if u want

**(xxx** ): okay

**(xxx)** : you can put me as Yoosung or really whatever

**Puppy-Man** : what did you want to talk about?

**CB** : So i don’t want to sound pathetic or anything but like this guy has been calling me really rude names for the last couple of weeks or so

**CB** : but I’ve told a couple of my friends about it but they just all say that I’m being a baby and should get over it

**CB** : I told my counselor about it but she hasn’t told me what she’s going to do about it.

**CB** : I haven’t told my parents about it.

**CB** : and I really don’t want to

**CB** : what do you think i should do in the meantime?

 

**Puppy-Man** : wow that’s a lot

**Puppy-Man** : Umm I think that u should try to ignore the guy as much as possible

**Puppy-Man** : Telling your counselor was a good idea

**Puppy-Man** : I don’t really understand why you wouldn’t tell your parents but it’s your life

**Puppy-Man** : that sucks that your friends aren’t supportive

**Puppy-Man** : so I would just try to ignore the person as much as possible

**CB** : ok

**CB** : that’s what I’ve been trying to do

**CB** : he says that he calls all his friends these terms but like idk

**CB** : they really actually hurt

**CB** : emotionally course

**Puppy-Man** : if you don’t mind, what does he call you?

**Puppy-Man** : i know about the one on the app but that’s really it

**CB** : that was more of a joke

**CB** : but he calls himself a really offensive slur

**CB** : and i called him out for it

**CB** : and he started calling me a couple names that i can’t spell because they’re horribly offensive.

**CB** : he called me the n word and other stuff like that

**Puppy-Man** : !!!

**Puppy-Man** : that’s horrible!

**CB** : I mean, i’m white as a cracker but like it’s still really bad

**CB** : I personally think that no one should ever say the n word, no matter what race someone is, but i think it’s kind of an unspoken rule that if you’re white, you can’t say that n word.

**Puppy-Man** : i understand what you’re saying

**Puppy-Man** : what did you mean by “stuff like that”

**CB** : he called me ummm

**CB** : uh

**CB** : a dyke and a faggot

**CB** : you’know, stuff like that

**CB** : slurs that you shouldn’t say, but he pretends that he has a pass because he’s gay.

**Puppy-Man** : that’s

**Puppy-Man** : that’s really cruel

**Puppy-Man** : umm where are you right now?

**CB** : why?

**Puppy-Man** : i just thought that you might want a hug.

**Puppy-Man** : i mean

**Puppy-Man** : we don’t know each other so its fine

**CB** : its fine.

**CB** : if you take the bus I can meet you near where my bus parks.

**Puppy-Man** : yeah I take the bus

**Puppy-Man** : what’s your bus number?

**CB** : oh

**CB** : my bus is in lane 9.

**CB** : I’m wearing a jean jacket

**Puppy-Man** : kay

**Puppy-Man** : so after school meet near lane 9?

**CB** : yeah

**CB** : sorry for bothering you with all of this

**Puppy-Man** : it’s fine

**Puppy-Man** : thanks for trusting me enough to tell me

**CB** : my names Erika btw

**CB** : i can’t guarantee it but i hope that you don’t tell the others.

**CB** : it means a lot to me that i can talk to u Yoosung

**CB** : thanks for being a friend

**CB** : don’t tell Zen, but MC can be kinda unsupportive about this sort of thing.

**CB** : not unsupportive

**CB** : she’s very dramatic.

**Puppy-Man** : Erika’s a pretty name!

**Puppy-Man** : don’t worry! I won’t tell the others

**Puppy-Man** : i thought MC was just dramatic after being around Zen for so long.

**CB** : I mean, if I hadn’t known that they were dating, I  would assume that too

**CB** : but she’s just dramatic in nature.

**Puppy-Man** : WHAT

**Puppy-Man** : SHE’S DATING HIM

**Puppy-Man** : I DIDN’T KNOW

**CB** : I think they’ve been dating since like the end of 2nd quarter.

**CB** : oh

**CB** : sorry

**CB** : I assumed everyone knew about Mina and Zen dating.

**Puppy-Man** : who’s Mina???

**CB** : LOL

**CB** : MC is short for Mina-Cho

**CB** : she doesn’t go by Mina tho

**Puppy-Man** : oh

**Puppy-Man** : i feel kinda stupid

**Puppy-Man** : i assumed her real name was MC

**CB** : it’s okay

**CB** : they have a very friendship-like relationship

**CB** : so I’ll meet you at lane 9?

**Puppy-Man** : that sounds good!

**Puppy-Man** : I’m wearing a blue jacket also!

**CB** : I’ll see you then

**CB** : Yoosungie 

**CB** : see you then

  



	5. Bus lane troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter....not really much to say. 
> 
> If any of you need help with grammar or writing, I'd recommend noredink.com or grammarly. They help a lot for writing :)

Yoosung stepped out of the doors and into the bright sunshine. He began to walk down the path that led to the buses. His phone swung in his right hand, not bothering to unplug his unused headphones. He was shocked! On one hand, he was really excited to meet Erika, she seemed like a cool person in the chat; but on the other, he couldn't believe the news that he had just gotten.

 

_Are Zen and M.C really dating? I thought I was really close to Zen, how come he never told me??_ he scoffed as he neared the bus lanes. Stuffing his phone into his back pocket, he raised his eyes and searched for a jean jacket. Other than the picture of her hand in the chat, he didn't really know what she looked like. Sure, she was wearing a jean jacket, but so were a lot of other people. Apparently, it was "back in style" as MC had put it, when they discussed it in the chat. Now that he thought about it, why didn't she tell him? Yoosung and MC were good friends, and often texted about homework problems. Surely, it wasn't  _that_ hard to tell others that you were dating... was it?

 

"Yoosung! Over here!" Yoosung's head automatically turned to the voice that called his name. Zen jogged towards him, smiling at a few girls who called out his name as he passed them. At this point, Yoosung didn't exactly have the patience to deal with Zen and his drama about the musical. He had already mentioned in the chat that he didn't get the role, but now he was just going to complain about how he should've gotten it. Zen was a really great friend, loyal and supporting, but some things that he did really annoyed Yoosung. But that was normal. Yoosung was sure that Zen got annoyed about the fact that he played games all the time. It was just differences between them. The problem was, Zen had been really rude to Crisp-Erika in the chat, and after hearing about what she was currently dealing with, he really didn't want to try and empathize with him. Zen was really rude, and he still hadn't properly apologized. 

 

To anyone looking in, it might of seemed like he was going overboard with this whole situation, but to Yoosung, he wasn't. In this school, bullying didn't really happen, and when it did, it was taken care of quickly. The conversation with Erika implied that this had been happening for a while, and no one had done anything. 

 

"I know that you probably saw it in the chat, but I didn't make the role." Deja vu. Had he just imagined this happening, he felt like there was a broken record player in his head, repeating, repeating... repeat...

 

"And Yoosung," he laid a hand on said boy's shoulder. "I know that the apology in the chat doesn't _exactly_ make up for what I said, but she doesn't seem that eager to reveal herself, so what's a man to do?" Yoosung gritted his teeth slowly, this was really getting on his nerves. The whole day had been turning out worse and worse for him. First, he finds out that he almost failed his geometry test, then he forgets his clothes for P.E, leading to him having to do a written assignment instead. While doing the assignment, he was able to text Erika, only to find out what she was going through. Now, Zen was complaining about something that could _literally_ have no effect on his future, then saying that there was no _possible_ way for him to make it up to Erika for implying that she could really be a whore. 

 

 She really didn't seem like a whore. He hoped not, she had had only one conversation of texting with him, and she seemed like a cool person. Unknownst to him, pink lips pursed tightly as green eyes watched the two talk. 

 

Erika had gotten out of class early, P.E being her last block, teachers letting the kids out early so they could also go home before others. Although she arrived early to her bus lane, the bus was nearly always late, so she was stuck to either listen to her music and daydream, or people watch. But today wasn't like the others. She had texted Yoosung, who was apparently going to give her a hug after school had ended. She thought it was a nice gesture, especially after the last few days of her teasing him. The bell had rang out clearly, students beginning to flood the area to find their friends, or those who were just so exhausted from school, to hop on the bus and fall asleep. She had first spotted him walking up towards lane 9, where they had decided to meet. After stalking through the chat, she had recognized his face easily, and had taken a deep breath, ready to approach him.

 

She had to admit, he _was_ kinda cute. It wasn't the cute like, Chris Evans cute, but like a baby seal cute. It had taken a while to go through that group chat. There were a lot of conversations and drama to dig through, Unlike most messaging apps, there wasn't a button to just find the pictures or videos. At first, she had cringed at going through the texts, an invasion of privacy, but noticed that there were many texts saying, "talk about it in the private chat," so she had assumed that there was another chat for more private conversations. Plus, it wasn't really much to read. There were a few random conversations between  _'707_ ' and Yoosung about some weird shit, like drinking chocolate milk and another about how if Yoosung had to eat lemons in order to focus at night. That last one was definitely strange, but it seemed better than drinking three red bulls before the night of her S.O.L's, like she had done last year... not a good idea. 

 

 Erika really wanted to approach him, but stopped when she saw Zen call out his name and run to the boy. There was no way that she was going to talk to him. After what had happened today in the chat was enough for her to back away. She had seen screenshots of his conversations with MC, who sent them to Erika when she needed advice. There was also the day that MC came over to study with Erika, only to FaceTime her boyfriend for more than half the session. He had called once, claiming that he needed to "check up on his gal," only to call again after 10 minutes after MC and Erika were studying, saying that she needed to spend more time with him. In the end, Erika was the only one ready for the test the next day, with MC barely passing with a 62%. 

 

Zen kinda annoyed her. It was weird how often he called her, not to mention how suspicious he had gotten in a chat when MC mentioned that she was going to a friend's house to hang out. Erika had seen that conversation too. It was unfortunate that he was born with albinism, yes. Thankfully, Zen didn't seem to have the vision or light sensitivity problems that others with albinism had, so she was happy about that, but something just really _bugged_ her about him. He seemed to have this ability to brag, or over exaggerate _everything_. Okay, it wasn’t everything, but from what she had seen from him, it sure was a lot. From his acting, to his normal school work. 

 

That was one of the reasons that she felt the need not to approach him. The other, was the fact that she knew that he would apologize to her about what he had said in the chat. It was a nice gesture, but it made her mad that 707 was the one to point it out to him that he should apologize. Zen had said in the text that MC should apologize on his behalf, and 707 had to _actually_ point out that it should've come from him instead. 

 

Yoosung didn't seem like he would be leaving anytime soon, so she turned away. Her bus had just pulled up, letting her make her escape. Climbing the stairs, she took a seat in the back of the bus, opening the window, letting in a small breeze. She pulled out her phone. She didn't want to have to do this, give up a chance for a potential hug, but she simply just wasn't ready to talk to Zen. 

**CB:**  Look, I'm sorry yoosung..

**CB:** I saw you at the bus lanes, but I also saw Zen

**CB:** I think that you should know that I'm not fully comfortable being around him rn

**CB:** Maybe I'll meet up with you l8r? 

**CB:** It's just not a good time rn...

**CB:** see you soon

**CB:** hopefully.

 


	6. Uneasy Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was a bit shorter than usual. The next chapter should be up soon. I've been writing out how I want the plot to go out and have noticed small errors in the past and gone back to fix those.

The buses were getting louder, a sure sign that they were almost ready to leave. Yoosung had felt his phone buzz in his pocket about 5 minutes ago, but couldn’t take it out in front of Zen. They had moved on to the subject of tomorrow’s homework, with Zen lecturing Yoosung about how he should do his homework. Was it his fault that he didn’t do his homework? Well, yes, it was. But Yoosung thought it was stupid to assign homework instead of just finishing the content in class. But, things never seem to go your way in life, so Yoosung was stuck with four pages of homework. History, Math, and Science. He wasn’t even in any honors classes, which he kinda regretted. He still wasn’t completely sure what he wanted to do for a future career. Maybe, gaming? He wasn’t too sure, but his parents had told him to pick a variety of classes so colleges saw that he had a different selection then the kids who took a strict, follow the dots, schedule. 

 

“Look man, I wish I could stay here and chat, but the buses are going to leave soon and I got to get on. Sorry I can’t walk home like _you_.” he spat, turning away rudely and marched angrily to his assigned bus. Bus 171, in lane 12, opened its doors, letting him climb up the steps before making his way all the way to the back and sitting down. He wasn’t in the last seats of the bus, but very close. For some reason, he was always afraid uneasy to sit in the last seats of the bus. It didn’t really make sense to others, but it was like the fear of walking up the basement stairs at night without the lights on. Sighing, he really had to think about what homework he wanted to do tonight. He was currently invested in the game, LOLOL, but he knew that wouldn’t slide as an excuse to his teachers. 

 

He wanted to follow the “ways” of his cousin, Rika. She had been pretty amazing. She used to be a senior, as was V, her ex-boyfriend. Yoosung didn’t really like him, even though Rika and V had seemed to love each other a lot. Rika had wanted to work around the world with different charities. She had said that she would go to a smaller college where she could get a lot of volunteering opportunities. V, wanted to be a photographer, even though 707 teased him that it doesn’t pay well. 707’s real name was Luciel, but everyone just called him Seven, including the teachers. Said boy had mentioned to Yoosung that he wanted to go to school to code, or at least find a part time job where he was able to work with computers. Jumin, an acquaintance in Junior year, was taking almost all honors classes and he was already getting offers from really good schools. Jaehee, an acquaintance of Jumin, wanted to start her own business and go to a good school. Zen, obviously wanted to do something in the musical department, that was a big duh for Yoosung. MC hadn’t exactly voiced what she wanted to do in the chat, so he assumed that she was undecided, like him. 

 

He shook his head. He had drifted off, again. He had a bad habit of trying to concentrate on one thing. 

_Homework. You have to get at least Science done tonight. I have Math and History the day after tomorrow and can finish that in study hall. It’s easy science stuff but I don’t really want to do biology but if I don’t my mom won’t be happy._

 

**/Opening Messages/**

 

 **Yoosung:** Hi Erika!

 **Yoosung:** I was wondering what science ur in

 **Yoosung:** I’m in regular Bio and have some hw that i had questions about

 **Yoosung:** I’m sorry about Zen

 **Yoosung:** he distracted me while i was trying to find you

 **Yoosung:** plz let me know if you see this!!

 

**/Closing Messages/**

 

* * *

 

**/Opening Messages/**

 

 **Erika:** it’s ok Yoosung

 **Erika:** I’m in honors bio so we prob don’t have the same hw but i might be able to help you. 

 **Erika:** what block do you have bio? 

 **Erika:** Send me a link or a pic of your hw. 

 **Erika:** I might be ahead of you

**/Closing Messages/**

**!!!**

**/Messages have been seen/**

 

**/Opening Messages/**

**Puppy-Man:** you did see my texts!!

 **Puppy-Man:** I’ll send you a picture of the homework **.**

 **Puppy-Man:** we’re reviewing for the SOL so we have to do this really big packet

 **Puppy-Man:** [sent picture]

 **Puppy-Man:** let me know if it doesn’t work

 **Puppy-Man:** I’m also in block 8

 **Puppy-Man:** ….

 **Puppy-Man:** did you not get it?

 **Puppy-Man:** the message went through, but it’s not saying that it’s been seen

 **Puppy-Man:** I guess I’ll talk to you later??

**/Closing Messages/**

  

Was he overreacting? He had sent those texts nearly 20 minutes ago and still no reply. She could be busy with her own homework, but Yoosung felt like she was ignoring him. Was it something he had said in the chat? 

_Calm down. She’s probably doing something that has nothing to do with you. Just do the packet, you don’t know if she’ll get back to you._

Okay, his inner voice was not helping. It was right in the sense that she was probably doing something that didn’t affect him in the slightest, but still. What if she never texted him back? What if she didn’t want to meet up with him? Had he ruined his chances at a new friendship already?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick look of how their schedules are set up. Erika's schedule was based off on mine because I found it easier to write that way. 
> 
> Yoosung’s schedule:  
> 1). Geometry  
> 2). Physical Education  
> 3). Guitar 3  
> 4). History  
> 5). English  
> 6). Study Hall  
> 7). Latin 3  
> 8). Regular Bio
> 
> Erika’s schedule:  
> 1). English A  
> 2). Geometry  
> 3). Study hall  
> 4). Physical Education  
> 5). History  
> 6). Band  
> 7). French 3  
> 8). Research Bio


	7. ZNE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you think that Zen is acting a bit weird in this chapter, remember that it's a High SchoolAU!, so the characters might act different because they're like 15-18 not 20 years old. Oh, Jumin won't show up much because he's a junior and generally juniors have the biggest work load in America, or at least in my school.

_ 707 has entered the chat _

**707:** I fixed the chat for you 

**707:** and by you, I mean our newest friend…

**707:** Crispy Beans!

**707** : I talked to V and he said that you can stay as long as you don’t spread rumors or smth. 

**707:** He also wants to meet with you 

**707:** idk why

_ ZEN has entered the chat _

**ZEN:**  school just ended, I thought this was your nap time

**ZEN:** gosh, go to sleep

**707:** The God never sleeps

_ Crispy Beans has entered the chat _

**Crispy Beans:** thx man I appreciate it

**Crispy Beans:** I mean, I wasn’t going to rob or anything but I’ll meet up with him

**Crispy Beans:** zne, sleep is for the weak

**707:** lolololl

**707:** who is zne?

**Crispy Beans:** lol Zen**

**ZEN:** Now that you’re here,

**ZEN:** I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day

**ZEN:** It wasn’t right of me

**Crispy Beans:** ….

**ZEN:** do you accept my apology?

**Crispy Beans:** and?

**ZEN:** And?

**Crispy Beans:** look Zen, u seem like a nice guy

**Crispy Beans:** but if it took encouragement from Yoosung and Seven to get you to apologize

**Crispy Beans:** which was one of the worst apologizes I’ve heard

**Crispy Beans:** then why should I forgive you?

**Crispy Beans:** give me a good reason

**707:** oof

**707:** she got you there

**ZEN:** well

**ZEN:** it’s hard to explain

**Crispy Beans:** you’re in theater so I’m sure you’re good at improvising and making shit up

**Crispy Beans:** it really can’t be  _ that  _ hard to tell me why I should consider accepting your apology. 

**Crispy Beans:** if I insulted you and then apologized two days later, you wouldn’t accept it

**Crispy Beans:** I’m sorry if you’re home life isn’t the greatest,

**Crispy Beans:** but it takes five minutes to text an apology,

**707:** ….

**ZEN:** ….

**707:** tea

**Crispy Beans:** thanks for listening to my Ted Talk

__

_ Crispy Beans left the chat _

**ZEN:** bro I thought that was okay

**ZEN:** she seems really upset

**ZEN:** maybe it’s like that time of the week?

**707:** wtf are you talking about?

**707:** first off, the saying goes, time of the month

**707:** and secondly, you don’t have any right to say that

**707:** she can be upset any time of the year, just like how you can be upset any time of the year

**707:** don’t try and change this because she has different anatomy than you

**ZEN:** I…

**ZEN:** it’s like a different thing

**ZEN:** she’s not like MC

**707:** lol news flash

**707:** everyone’s a different person

**707:** Bro, u have a girlfriend how the f do you think it was time of the week? 

**707:** lololol 

**707:** it’s ur sophmore year 

**707:** last year of forced FLE classes u should know this

**ZEN:** it’s been a stressful day

**ZEN:** don’t patronize me

_ Crispy Beans entered the chat _

**Crispy Beans:** 707 don’t worry about it

**Crispy Beans:** if I can make accidental comments about his name like zne then of course he can assume that i’m on my period.

**Crispy Beans:** it’s totally fair. 

**Crispy Beans:** lol

**Crispy Beans:** let me know when V wants to meet up

**Crispy Beans:** get my phone number from Yoosung

**707:** lol okay

**707:** u two having sneaky conversations?

**ZEN:** not this again

**ZEN:** crispy, he did the same thing when I started dating MC

**Crispy Beans:** Yoosung’s a nice guy

**Crispy Beans:** he got really flustered when i called him yoosugie. 

**Crispy Beans:** not every guy has the attitude of a 44 year old sex crazed man

**ZEN:** What the fuck

**ZEN:** I don’t crave sex

**ZEN:** this is getting inappropriate.

**707:** OOH

**707:** TEA

**Crispy Beans:** I’ve hacked into MC’s phone

**Crispy Beans:** shit on there is funny

**707:** pictures or it never happened

**707:** plz

**707:** plz

**707:** plz

**Crispy Beans:** ALRIGHT

**Crispy Beans:** get my number from yoosung

**Crispy Beans:** ZNE probably doesn’t want his dirty laundry floating around. 

__

_ Crispy Beans has left the chat _

__

**707:** this is funny af

**ZEN:** don’t you dare leave this chat

**707:** sorry but this is too juicy 

 

_ 707 has left the chat _

 

**ZEN:** oh god 

**ZEN:** what’s going on I’m so confused

**ZEN:** I’ve never sent MC any dirty messages.

**ZEN:** MC please come confirm this

_ ZEN has left the chat _

__  
  


  
  



	8. Plans for Sunday?

**/Opening Messages/**

 

**Luciel:** YOOSUNG

**Luciel:** GIVE ME YOUR PRETTY LADY’S PHONE NUMBER

**Luciel:** IT’S VERY IMPORTANT

**Luciel:** YOOSUNG

**Luciel:** Y

**Luciel:** O

**Luciel:** O

**Luciel:** S

**Luciel:** U

**Luciel:** N

**Luciel:** G

**Luciel:** come on man you can’t silence me forever. 

 

**!!!!**

**/Messages have been seen/**

**/Opening Messages/**

**Yoosung:** SEVEN

**Yoosung:** I had my ringer on!

**Yoosung:** I almost had my phone taken away!

**Luciel:** by who?

**Luciel:** lol aren’t u at home?

**Luciel:** who’s going to take ur phone away?

 

**Yoosung:** I had my phone connected to the speaker in the kitchen 

Yoosung: my mom got annoyed

 

**Luciel:** not my fault u left ur ringer on

**Luciel:** what’s Crispy Beans phone number. 

**Luciel:** something juicy is going on and she said she would send pics

 

**Yoosung:** pics?

**Yoosung:** u mean of herself?

**Yoosung:** I’m a little confused

**Yoosung:** why would she send you those?

**Luciel:** not of herself 

**Luciel:** idk what she looks like but I’ll prob meet her when V talks to her

**Luciel:** check the RFA chat bro

**Luciel:** NUMBER PLZ 

**Luciel:** I’ll send u any pics to you if she sends me some of her

 

**Yoosung:** fine

**Yoosung:** don’t act too weird

**Yoosung:** (xyx) xxy-xyxy

**Luciel:** thanks 

**Luciel:** don’t worry, I’m not some freak or something.

 

**Yoosung:** uh huh

**Yoosung:** if she replies, ask her to reply to my text

**Yoosung:** thanks

 

/ **Closing Messages/**  


* * *

 

**/Entering Number/**

**Yxy:** Crispy Beans!

**Yxy:** It’s me

**Yxy:** 707!

**Xyx:** oh

**Xyx:** cool

**Xyx:** what do you want me to put ur name down as?

**Yxy:** Seven is fine

**Seven:** And u?

**Xyx:** E’s fine

**Xyx:** or crispy beans idc

**Seven:** lol okay

**E:** I was joking around about the pics before

**E:** I just wanted to mess with Zen for being an asshole

**E:** lol sorry for kidding around

**Seven:** Oh I get it

**Seven:** i do that to Yoosung too

**Seven:** but I might calm down with the jokes now that I know he’s going to have a girl defending him

**E:** what?

**E:** i have no idea what ur talking about

**E:** if ur talking about me then I don’t think he likes me like that

**E:** besides, I don’t really have feelings for him

**Seven:** ooh, bold. 

**Seven:** a girl who knows what she wants. 

**Seven:** oh yoosung wants you to respond to his text.

**Seven:** I’ll text V

**Seven:** any day that ur good staying after school to meet with him?

**E:** I’m good on thursdays and fridays

**E:** I don’t fuck with coming in early tho

**E:** can’t pay me enough to miss any precious sleep 

**Seven:** I get that

**Seven:** I’ll let you know when he’s available. 

**Seven:** thanks for talking

**Seven:** don’t worry, I won’t blow ur cover in the chat about Zen either

**Seven:** sometimes he needs to take it down a notch. 

**E:** that’s fine

**E:** whatever man

**E:** I gtg text Yoosung about the homework

**E:** it’s almost the end of the school year

**E:** I just want to sleeeep

**Seven:** ya

**Seven:** later

**/Closing Messages/**

* * *

**/Opening Messages/**

**/You have 10 unread messages from ‘Puppy-Man’/**

**/Changing contact name to ‘Yoosung’**

**E:** Sorry Yoosung, I was a bit busy with hw

**E:** I looked at the picture u sent me

**E:** We’ve gone over that in class but I don’t know how to explain it in a message

**E:** I can meet up this weekend if u want to talk about it. 

**E:** Finally get to meet you if u want

**Yoosung:** I’m free on Sunday!

**Yoosung:** What did Seven want your number for?

**Yoosung:** I haven’t been on the messenger in a bit

**E:** oh

**E:** I made fun of Zen in the chat after he offended me 

**E:** It’s also hard to explain

**E:** I’m free on Sunday after 1:30.

**E:** Want to meet at ur house or mine?

**E:** I mean, we could meet at a restaurant too, but idk

**Yoosung:** let me check with my mom

**Yoosung:** my house is good

**E:** my parents are gone this weekend due to work so that’ll work

**E:** What’s your address? 

**Yoosung:** Oh!

**Yoosung:** that’s probably important

**Yoosung:** [send address] 

**Yoosung:** I’ll see you Sunday

**Yoosung:** want to meet up at 2?

**Yoosung:** I don’t think it will take that long to learn the concept.

**E:** sounds good!

**E:** I’ll see you then

**E:** we can meet this time

**E:** Zen won’t randomly show up will he?

**Yoosung:** lolol I don’t think so

**Yoosung:** See you then!

**/Closing messages/**

****  
  
  



	9. 707 knows all

**_Saturday_ **

_707 has entered the chat_

707: look at this amazing new feature i added!!!

707: aren’t I amazing

_Jumin has entered the chat_

_Jaehee has entered the chat_

Jumin: job well done 

Jumin: good for you

Jaehee: but who would not know what day it is?

Jaehee: that seems strange. 

Jumin: Remember to complete the D.E History homework, Jaehee.

Jumin: Our teacher said that he would be checking tonight for who hasn’t turned it in

707: don’t talk about homework here

707: that ruins all the fun!

 

_Crispy Beans has entered the chat_

 

_707 renamed Crispy Beans to Salty Beans_

 

707: Zenny figured out what you were doing

707: i guess he texted MC after the conversation

Salty Beans: good for him

Salty Beans: if you’re going to insult me and expect a half assed apology to get the job done, you’re dead wrong

Salty Beans: Jahee, you’re taking Dual Enrolment History?

Jaehee: yes I am

Salty Beans: I heard that’s really hard

Salty Beans: good luck, I hope you do well this year :)

Jaehee: thank you Beans :)

707: when did you get so nice Beans?

 

_Salty Beans renamed Salty Beans to bEans_

 

bEans: I’ve always been this nice

bEans: i just can’t wait for school to be over

707: ditto

bEans: Jumin 

Jumin: yes?

bEans: you asked me what my name was on the first couple days of me being in this chat right?

Jumin: I do remember that happening, yes.

Jumin: why?

bEans: I just wondered if you wanted to meet up while I was meeting V

bEans: I don’t want everyone to know my name but I mean if it makes you feel more secure than I’ll do. 

707: oh E, V said that he is available to talk on next Thursday after school

Jaehee: E?

bEans: thx man I appreciate it

bEans: I’ll just tell my parents that I’m staying after school to work on my SRP.

bEans: Jaehee, my name starts with an E so Seven calls me E for short

Jumin: how sinister

707: ?

Jumin: suspicious*

Jumin: I apologize for the typo

bEans: I don’t even know how that was a typo but like that was one of the funniest things I’ve ever seen

_Yoosung★ has entered the chat_

 

Yoosung★: yAY

Yoosung★: oops I had my auto lock on :)

707: ur so silly yoosung

bEans: mhm

Yoosung★: ?

Yoosung★: are you upset with me?

Jaehee: are you taking any honors classes, E?

bEans: I’m taking honors bio and pre-AP world

bEans: but I hate history so I’m taking regular US next year

Yoosung★: wow!

bEans: my mom’s letting me take APES instead of chem next year so I’m happy with that

bEans: Did anyone take APUSH?

Yoosung★: wait

Yoosung★: what’s APES and APUSH????

Jumin: is that some kind of term that the young kids use now?

707: bro we’re in the same grade, stop talking like your 90

bEans: **you’re****

707: OH mY bAD

bEans: **APES** stands for A.P Environmental Science and **APUSH** is A.P US History

707: acronyms ><

bEans: ...sure…

bEans: I'm on the bus going to a competition so if I don’t respond for like half the day, that’s why. 

Jumin: What sport are you on?

Jaehee: thank you for telling us

bEans: I’m on the colorguard for our marching band

Yoosung★: wowwowowowoo!

Yoosung★: that’s amazing!

bEans: when is the assignment due for you, yoosung?

Yoosung★: oh it’s due monday

bEans: OOF

bEans: it’s just SOL review right?

Yoosung★: yeah I have my science SOL later cause I was out of town for the first one. 

bEans: yah I got a 530 on my sol so I think I’ll be able to help

Jaehee: that’s really good

bEans: thanks

bEans:  oh the buses are finally arriving

bEans: I’ll see you tomorrow Yoosung

Yoosung★: you too!

Yoosung★: Good luck

Jaehee: yes good luck. Let us know how you did

Jumin: good bye

707: beat the others loser!

_bEans left the chat_

_Jaehee left the chat_

_Jumin left the chat_

 

707: so yoosung... what did E mean when she said “see you tomorrow?

Yoosung★: oh

Yoosung★: umm

Yoosung★: I got to get my math project done

Yoosung★: bye Seven!!

_Yoosung★ left the chat_

707: I will find out what you’re talking about yoosungie

707: you can’t hide from me

_707 left the chat_

  
  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed. I wrote this intending to be about my sophomore year of high school and I'm now in junior year and oh boy is it stressful. In our school, junior year is the time for us to take all 4 of our SOL's, SAT or ACT, and start looking for colleges. I'm busy but I hope to still continue to release chapter every now and then.


End file.
